Détective Reyna
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. La meilleure détective de toute la Nouvelle Rome. Et elle va le prouver, à travers cette affaire sanglante où les morts semblent s'amonceler avec le temps. Mais qu'elle et son compagnon Nico prennent gare, car le danger n'est pas toujours là où il semble l'être dans cette enquête.


Salut tout le monde !

Me revoila comme promis avec une fiction (enfin quelque chose de plus long qu'un OS ahah). Actuellement au Japon, et n'ayant pas encore écrit grand-chose, je vous poste uniquement cet avant-goût. Je posterai la suite uniquement quand tout sera écrit (ça ne devrait pas être une fiction très longue, trois/quatre chapitres tout au plus). Ça mettra peut-être du temps, car ma cousine m'a donné ses cours de criminologie (et oui, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de sérieux et pas uniquement un écrit sur un coup de tête) et il fait tout de même plus de 100 pages, je crois. Et soyez aussi indulgent sur le temps, le syndrome de la page blanche et la flemme sont mes deux meilleurs coéquipiers pour écrire !

Pour le disclaimer habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rick Riordan (bien que le caractère des protagonistes diffère un tout petit peu… LOL !)

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier (je l'espère) cette nouvelle histoire :

* * *

 ** _Détective Reyna_**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez prendre garde aux chutes d'objets en ouvrant les compartiments à bagages et vérifier que vous n'oublierez rien. Nous avons été heureux de vous accueillir à bord et espérons que ce vol vous a été agréable. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Roma Air Line et espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes. Au revoir. Ladies and gentlemen, please take care when opening the overhead racks and make sure don't forget anything. We have been glad to have you on board and hope you enjoy the flight. We thank you for flying Roma Air Line and hope we may welcome you again on our lines. Good-Bye.

Après plus de huit heures de vol, la Nouvelle Rome s'étalait à perte de vue lors de la sortie de l'avion. Piper McLean prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais et se dirigea d'un pas décidé pour récupérer ses bagages, qu'elle n'attendit que peu de temps. Et oui, ça a du bon d'être en classe affaire, un confort optimum pendant tout le vol et une rapidité toujours de mise. La cherokee passa aisément la douane par la suite et se dirigea donc vers la sortie pour prendre la voiture qui l'y attendait.

_ Miss McLean, pars ici. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

_ Un excellant, bien qu'un peu long. Je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir toucher la terre ferme ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mon fiancé. Et vous, comment allez-vous mon cher Léo ?

_ Très bien, je vous en remercie. Laissez-moi porter vos bagages, je vous prie.

_ Merci bien.

Le majeur d'homme de la maison des Grace prit l'énorme valise qui contenait tout le strict nécessaire pour survivre à un voyage de trois jours. Affichant une grimace que la jeune femme ne vit pas, il parvint à glisser le bagage dans le coffre de la limousine et vint ouvrir la portière à la promise de Jason Grace. Piper McLean s'y engouffra et profita du miroir encastré dans l'un des appui-têtes pour réajuster sa coiffure. Il s'en était passé du temps, entre l'adolescente négligée qu'elle ait pu être et la styliste de renommée internationale numéro un qu'elle était désormais. Pas une seule faute de goût depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Pas un seul jour sans avoir négligé son apparence. Pas un seul jour où elle n'a pas été… parfaite. Tout simplement.

Tandis que la limousine de l'acharnée de la mode prit la route, sa passagère abaissa la fenêtre et senti le vent s'engouffrer, faisant virevolter les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient élégamment de son chignon. A travers ses lunettes de soleil, elle apercevait le paysage de la Nouvelle Rome défilait sous ses yeux. Un mélange de terre à l'état sauvage par moment, un désert de béton à d'autres. Les buildings du centre-ville paraissaient toujours aussi immenses, donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient percer les nuages et déclencher ainsi la pluie à tout moment. Les bureaucrates dévalaient toujours les rues, pressés par le temps. Quelques clochards, qui faisaient toujours autant de peine à la cherokee, dormaient encore dans les ruelles sombres dans leurs habits miteux, tentant de s'abriter au mieux du froids qui s'intensifier de jour en jour. Noël n'était très loin, Piper pensa en profiter pour donner des vêtements de leur sous-marque à toutes ces pauvres personnes, faisant ainsi une bonne action, et un énorme coup marketing par la même occasion. Elle laissa néanmoins bien vite ces idées de côté, pensant plutôt à ses retrouvailles qu'elle prévoyait torrides avec son fiancé.

_ Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence, Léo ?

_ Il me semble, Miss McLean. Rien de terriblement nouveau dans cette bonne vieille ville, à ma connaissance. Votre mari m'a même octroyé un jour de repos hier. Ses affaires avaient l'air plutôt calmes.

_ Tant qu'il ne s'est pas débarrassé de vous pour pouvoir profiter d'une quelconque maîtresse. Ria Piper.

_ Croyait moi, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas allé voir une autre femme ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous lui donnez déjà beaucoup de travail comme fiancée. Et les préparatifs pour le mariage l'occupent bien assez pour vouloir s'enticher de la paperasse d'un futur divorce.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez passé du statut de majeur d'homme/chauffeur à celui de conseiller. Dois-je prendre les mesures adéquates pour vous renvoyer mon cher Léo ?

_ Vous oseriez ? Depuis les quinze ans que l'on se connaît, j'ai de quoi faire tomber votre carrière à néant et en un instant !

La styliste ria. Qu'il était bon de ne pas être perpétuellement traitée comme une femme d'affaires inaccessible ! Bon, cela s'expliquait en partie par le caractère du jeune homme impétueux, mais aussi par leur longue relation. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire. C'est même Piper McLean qui avait trouvé le travail à ce turbulant Léo Valdez : majeur d'homme de la maison Grace. Certains se demanderont alors pour quelles raisons ces deux amis se vouvoyaient. La raison est des plus simples : un humour transformé en habitude. En effet, à l'annonce des fiançailles de Piper et de Jason, Léo avait charrié la cherokee en commençant à la vouvoyer. Celle-ci était rentrée dans son petit jeu et en avait fait de même. Ni plus, ni moins. Effectivement, ces deux-là en venaient à se tutoyer, mais uniquement en cas de discussion sérieuse. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, le sérieux n'est pas la qualité principale de ce bon Léo.

La limousine s'éloignait de plus en plus de ces montagnes de briques, d'acier et de verre pour laisser place à un peu plus de verdure et à des bâtisses de taille plus raisonnable. Il fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes, entre les feux et les embouteillages du matin, pour que la passagère arrive enfin à destination. Elle habitait une luxueuse villa très épurée et éclairée naturellement qui trônait au centre d'un jardin considérable. Elle prit le petit chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée alors que Léo s'attelait à descendre la valise de son amie. Celle-ci huma le parfum des roses qui juxtaposaient la porte d'entrée, puis poussa cette dernière.

_ Je suis rentrée ! Tu es là mon chéri ?

Confrontée au silence et vexée de ne pas être accueilli comme à son habitude par celui à qui elle allait pleinement s'offrir, elle se mit à chercher Jason.

_ Léo, tu peux appeler la police. Parce que je t'assure que si je le retrouve dans les bras d'une pute je le tue sur-le-champ ! Le prévint-elle en lui donnant brusquement son sac à main.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déchausser, qu'elle se mit en quête de le chercher. A cette heure-là, il était assurément encore au lit. Elle se précipita dans leur chambre conjugale et ne trouva rien. Trouvant cela étrange, elle se calma et commença (enfin) à s'inquiéter. Piper prit alors la direction de son bureau, mais fut chou blanc une fois de plus.

_ Léo, tu sais où est Jas.. ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, coupée par un hurlement venant d'en bas qu'elle identifia être celui de Léo.

_ Sérieusement, Léo. Tu devrais essayer de maîtriser ta phobie des araignées. Il y en a partout, comment tu vas faire le jour où il n'y aura personne pour t'aider ?

_ Non, ne rentre pas dans le salon !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. La jeune femme venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la pièce dont Léo lui interdisait l'accès et se figea sur place, face à la scène dont elle était témoin. Elle venait de retrouver son mari, assis sur son fauteuil habituel, habillé d'un peignoir ouvert, duquel on pouvait voir qu'il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon rouge en dessous. Rouge de sang. Jason Grace faisait face à sa fiancée, les yeux vitreux, égorgé sur son fauteuil et baignant dans une marre de son propre sang.

* * *

_ Bon sang Reyna ! Tu ne pourrais pas ranger un peu mieux ton bureau ? C'est une vraie porcherie. Je n'arrive pas à faire un pas sans marcher sur quoi que soit.

L'interpellé se réveilla brusquement et se mit en position assise sur le canapé dans lequel elle avait dormi, laissant tomber par terre un livre sur les poisons modernes qui lui avait servi de masque de nuit de fortune.

_ Tu sais très bien que je suis plus productive dans ce type d'environnement.

_ Certes, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de jeter tes déchets à la poubelle, il y a des champignons sur ce sandwich à moitié mangé !

En effet, la pièce qui devait probablement être spacieuse à l'origine, était encombrée de livres. La bibliothèque étant pleine à craquée, ils s'étalaient en pilles sur le sol. Le bureau quant à lui était jonché de restes de plats préparés. Quoi ? L'important, c'est de se nourrir, bien manger, c'est secondaire.

_ Oui papa !

_ Et ne te moque pas de moi !

_ Très bien, très bien. Mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles de sitôt Nico ? Il est à peine sept heures !

_ On a reçu un appel. On a une nouvelle affaire. Un meurtre par égorgement dans le nord de la ville.

_ Enfin une nouvelle affaire pour l'agence Détective Reyna ! On se met en route dès maintenant !

_ Tu devrais prendre une douche avant. Et changer de vêtements.

Reyna leva un bras, se sentit pour constater l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait et constata avec dégoût que son partenaire n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_ On se met en route dès que j'ai fini de prendre une douche ! »

Nico soupira devant l'attitude de sa patronne. Il entrouvrit les rideaux tirés et aéra la pièce pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tandis que sa patronne se dirigea sous la douche dont elle seule avait accès depuis son bureau. Son partenaire se jura d'embaucher une femme de ménage (ou un homme de ménage, ne soyons pas sexiste) pour arranger un tant soit peu cet espace.

Car oui, elle excellait sans nul doute dans l'exercice de son métier, mais dans sa vie personnelle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano était ce que l'on peut qualifier d'un bourreau du travail.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce prologue. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un peu court hein ? Les chapitres devraient être beeaauucoup plus longs, je vous rassure. Et non, je ne m'acharne pas sur le Jasper, en vrai que les aiment bien ces deux petits-là ! .

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Sayonara !


End file.
